troyella hate or love?
by taylorzacgirl
Summary: this is a spin on the normal troyella story! the catch is troy and gabi HATE eachother! but inside do they really love eachother? gabi is dealing w/ lots of things in her life and dosent know what to do anymore will troy be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

The story of my life

COMPLICATED LOVE

By; taylorzacgirl

Chapter 1 love and hate

Now I know most love stories start with the whole lovely dove crap and how the girls gust over how amazingly hot and nice there crushes are to them and how just yesterday they touched each others hands and they both seared there was a spark and they both blushed and blah blah blah!!!!

Well that is not the case for this story

The guy I like is beautiful, he has amazing eyes that are looking in to a beautiful pool of water and he Has dirty blond hair and the most amazing smile you will ever see in your entire life it can light up an entire room. He is pretty tall about 6,3 id say, and he is the caption of the football team!

Now I know you are probably wondering about me well my name is Gabriella Montez and I am kinda tall 5,6 and I have dark brown hair I guess you could say I am pretty and I am one of those kids who hangs with anyone I am friends with the poplars and the non popular! I guess you could call me a floater but to everyone els I am the most popular girl in the school.

No I know what you are thinking "why isn't this a lovey dovey story?" well ill tell you why. Ok so me and troy met each other when we where 5 and troy was 6. It was hate at first sight! We have never liked each other and to make it worse we live next door to each other and are parents are BEST friends. So every other night we have dinner at one of the houses so not only do we see each other every day at school we see each other every day at dinner. So when we go to each others house we talk (or in our case fight) and I honestly don't know why but I think I have real feelings for this guy! I think inside I always have I just never thought about it that much. But do you think telling him make anything better,……….. No he would probably just laugh at me and go tell the whole school. Another reason we see each other reason we see each other so much is because we have the same friends and they HATE when we fight and usually make us stop. There names are Chad, sharpay, Taylor, jarred, troy-(the guy I have been talking about for the last couple of minuets now) and Gabriella -(meee)

Ok so now I am going to talk about the personal stuff. My brother is in the war over in Iraqi and it is really hard having him gone, his name is Kyle and he is 24, he was my best friend before he left. He has been gone for 3 years and he has only been able to visit a couple of times and the next time he gets to visit is on my birthday may 22!! I am really excited. But that is still a long time because it is December 2. Another thing is my dad died in the Iraqi four years ago and it was really hard on my family. I was the biggest daddies girl in the world it seamed like. For the first 2 years my mom was so depressed and it was hard to see her like that so we didn't really talk much. But it has gotten better but whenever the subject comes up it gets pretty bad. I try not to think about it to much but I usually do it when I go to bed and I usually cry. I was only 13 when he died so I was kind of young. I miss him really bad but what can you do?

I am a senior in high school and have a's!!! Winter break is coming up soon and I am so excited. This year we are going to Australia! We always go some wear for Christmas and I cant wait. We are going because in December it is hot in Australia and we want to be able to go to the beach during it. Mostly because we have always gone skiing or something like that so it will be a change for us. But unfortunately troy, his little brother Andrew, and his parents jack and Lucille Bolton are coming with us. don't get me wrong I love his parents and his little brother (who is in love with me!) they are the best but troy is not going to be fun to deal with at all. We are going to spend a whole two weeks together in a hotel room next to each others ha yay!!!!!!! I get to be next to troy ya there is nothing exciting about that thing being in the room next to mine. On the bright side Andrew is going to be in my room he will probably end up sleeping in my bed, he always does. Like I said the kid is in love with me he already asked me to be his girlfriend and he is only 3!! Well I had to say yes so technically I am his girlfriend but not really. He is the most adorable little boy I have seen in my entire life so ya! How could you ever say no to the cutest face you will ever see in your entire life? It was impossible and plus I'm single anyway so it doesn't really make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Monday

I pulled into school in my NEW light olive green Lexis I just got yesterday for an early Christmas present from my mom. As I stepped out I heard a familiar voice yell "hey gabbs" it was Chad 'hey chadster!' I yelled giving him a hug. 'Niicee car!!!!!' he said dragging out the word nice in his try to be funny talk. 'I know right!' 'when did you get that bad boy huh?' 'my mom got it for me as an early Christmas present. Its so cool' I said with a squally voice ' ha-ha ya it is. I like it a lot you will have to let me take it for a spin sometime!' 'um maybe. Ill have to think about that one Chad' 'awwwwwwwwwwww! ok whatever' he said poking his bottom lip out like a 3 year old 'oh stop it your making me feel bad……' he did it again 'fine! Ok! Ill let you do it later ok now we need to go inside……gosh you are a baby!' 'hey I am not' he said offensively 'ok whatever you say Chad' 'hey did troy see your car yet?' Chad asked with a little chuckle 'ya he saw it when I got it' I said thinking about how funny it was. 'what did he do?' 'he kinda just looked at it like it was a million dollars then he started to drool all over himself. It was pretty funny!' I said laughing just remembering the look on his face. 'that had to be great' 'oh it was!'

we got into the school and we went to our lockers 'hey!' I called out to my best friend sharpay who has the locker next to me 'hey girly whats up?' 'nothing much you?' I asked 'ha-ha same girl' she said in a cheery voice 'oh guess what?' I said putting my bag in my locker 'what?' 'ok your never going to believe what my mom bought me' 'ummmmmm shoes?' she guessed 'no………….. a car!!!!' 'WHAT!!" she squaled 'ya as a early Christmas present!' 'oh my gosh you are going to have to show me it later…… that's awesome, all I got this weekend was some new shoes…. not a car.' she sed in a sarcastic sad voice ' oh my gosh those are so cute you are going to have to let me borrow those some day, they are gorgeous!' I squealed 'hahaha thanks girly, and ya defiantly! You can always borrow anything you want Hun' she said in a warm welcoming voice that always make me feel like I have a friend for life because I know that she would never do anything to hurt me in any way, and I would never do anything to her. 'thanks!' when I was pulling out my heavy text book out of my locker to take to algebra 2nd period troy walked up 'hey shar….. Montez' he said my name like it was disgusting 'Bolton' I said in a equally disgusted voice as I sneered.

Just then Chad walked up and broke the silence and our glaring 'suppp?' do you really have to ask to know what we are doing?' sharpay said sarcastically 'your right!!! Whatever I was just trying to distract gabby and troy from hating each other for 3 seconds.' 'ha good luck with that chad I don't know if that is ever going to happen……..ever!!' 'never hurts to try sharpay stop being such a pessimist' he said in his trying to be funny talk……. Again 'ya whatever you say chad lets just go to homeroom' she said trying unsuccessfully to get me and troy to come he was leaning on the locker next to me checking out the girl on the other side of the hall way while I was trying to put a heavy book in my locker. Ya that was not going very well at all! 'troy!!!' I yelled in his ear 'what is your problem Montez??!!?!??!!' 'um… what's your problem Bolton' 'my problem is you Montez!' 'would you guys shut up and come to class' chad said loudly 'ya stop flirting like 5 year olds and come to homeroom we are going to be late because of you too….. Again!!' 'WE ARE NOT FLIRTING' we both yelled at the same time 'ok sure whatever you say guys lets just go!' we walked to our home room Mrs. Darbus she is probably the least liked teacher in the whole school. She probably doesn't have any friends at all because there are no teachers here that are her friends. that's for sure! Punctuality


	3. Chapter 3

I went to my normal seat in the back in the middle of sharpay and chad, and troy sat in front of me. 'ok class today I am giving you a project,' 'uugghhhhhh' the whole class moaned 'oh stop this is probably the most easy project in the entire year so stop moaning!, I am will tell you the project after I assign the groups……… oh gosh where did I put the papers!??? ,…… OH there they are! Ok so group 1(Alice, Taylor, Elsie) group 2 (Kayla, mark, Emma) group 3 (sharpay, zeeke, Sebastian) group 4 ( matt, jack, kipsie) group 5 (Chad, Gabriella, troy) group 6 (Erin, Caroline, Gabe) and group 7 (Chris , Lindsay, Morgan)

We got in our groups and just sat there I silence till chad said ' you know what guys this is an all week project and you are both my best friends so you are just going to have to get along ok?' chad said forcibly 'ok…..' I said 'yeah whatever' troy said 'ok class the project is on tessellations and we are going to make them on big pieces of paper. Its going to be a large part of your grade, I am going to grade you on neatness, teamwork and creativity! The best project gets extra credit on the next test we take, which will me midterms! …. Ok get to work people, oh and today is just the ruff draft you don't get to get the big paper untill tomorrow! 'ok what pattern do you want to do guys?" I asked with a hint of boredom in my tone ' lets go get some shapes from up in the box and figure something out ok?' chad asked 'k' troy and I said at the same time., troy and chad went to the box full of shapes and brought a handful each.

'ok so we obviously cant use circles so go put those back and um I don't think squares are good either because there too easy.' I said just kind of talking to myself, 'um squares are defiantly not easy they could defiantly make something look cool if we wanted to use them' troy said defensively 'ok well, I'm thinking you need an A and extra credit, but honestly I don't really need either so you can choose, A and extra credit, or C and your grade goes knower. You can choose!" gabby said trying to prove her point 'yeah whatever' troy said sounding defeated. After like 10 mins we had the pattern down and we traced it on the white paper 'what colors do you want to color it?" I asked chad 'um why is it only up to you and chad why cant I have a say in it?' troy said 'um I never said it was just our decision I was just asking him what his opinion was. Gosh what is your problem?' Gabriella said annoyed with troy and his outbursts and it was only day one 'YOU'RE MY PROBLEM MONTEZ! You have to ruin everything for me! You make everything so freaking difficult!' he yelled at me angry 'well when we are done with this stupid project you don't have to worry about it anymore' 'guys stop' chad said trying to calm us down 'yeah…..whatever' I said sounding sad. 'yeah lets just try to finish this thing and do good I need an a!' after that fight troy and chad where the only ones to talk out of my group. I was mad and sad that troy had yelled at me like that. After like 10 mins chad asked 'gabby what's wrong?" sounding concerned 'nothing' still sounding really sad. 'that why are you so quiet?' 'I guess I am just letting you guys have a turn to talk so I don't interrupt or ruin anything' I said staring down at the table 'ok whatever you say gabby you sure your ok?' 'yeah I guess' I said.

Troy looked up and felt bad for her. He wanted to tell her his feelings for her but he knew she wouldn't feel the same way. So he cover it up with anger, hatred and meanness!

When class was over I just walked out without saying anything to anyone. Chad ran over to me and yelled 'gabby……gabby hey what's wrong?'? 'nothing Chad I just don't feel good that's all…..' chad just looked at her 'I'm fine!!' I said louder 'ok but you know if you need me I am always there right?' 'yes chad, thank you' I gave him a hug and walked to my next class.

* * *

-At lunch-

'Where's gabby?' Taylor asked 'I don't know she was all depressed today in math so I have no idea. she probably went to the garden in the back! "Chad said 'yeah she goes there when she is mad or upset about something. I think we should leave her alone' sharpay said. 'yeah good idea lets just talk to her later, obviously there's something bothering her and lets just let her have her space, I'm sure that's what she wants, write?' Taylor asked 'yeah I guess…" Chad sounded defeated, he always wants to help gabby but doesn't know what her boundaries are as far as personal space! 'Chad its ok just let her have her time, trust me I'm a girl I know what we like ok?' Taylor said to Chad 'yeah ok, if your sure!' 'I'm very sure honey!' Taylor said in a calming voice' from then on they all just started talking about normal stuff until Gabriella walked up and sat down next to sharpay. 'hey guys' gabby said in a low voice that was not normal for her at all! 'hwy babe, what's wrong?' sharpay asked turning to her 'nothing, I'm just tired!' shar gave her the look 'guys really I'm fine. But I appreciate all the concern but I promise I'm ok!' 'whatever' they all said not believing her one bit. Gabby rolled her eyes and just sat there, quiet and just listening to there conversations. 'so gabby, how has your day been?' Taylor asked 'um good I guess/' she said not sure what ells to say. It kind of just got silent know one knew what to say to that, then all of the sudden the bell range and they all got up and left and gabby was happy to get away. She really just wanted to go home, that was all she wanted right now!


End file.
